List of Microballs/Radonball
This page uses material from the Radon (Mahusetball) page over at Mahuset Wiki on Wikia and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. Radonball is the oldest surviving Mahusetball. Radon is portrayed as sometimes breaking the fourth wall and being a cat lover, like most of the VetrisphereThe Vetrisphere contains all balls that are (partially) Mahusetan: Slinball, Radonball, State of Matsiaball, etc.. In more recent years, Radon is increasingly portrayed as cynical about everyone. Special rules * Radon speaks normal English. * Radon has a black right eye. * Instead of 'Are you kidding me?', Radon says 'Are you kitten me?'. * In the Book of Börk, Radon says: Blabla, blabla. (not blabla blabla) Cantons * Midnum is usually shown with scales. Friends *'Abeldenball': Closest guy since the United Republic. *'Nedlandball': Gained independence recently. I like him, even though he used a cheap trick to impersonate a guy known as Genghis Khan. *'Slinball': Oh, him. He's basically an incarnation of my other friend, which means he ain't into horses and also extremely law-happy. *'Esterlynball': The one I exploded yesterday. Kaboom! *'Martalltball': Like father, like son... basically meaning he disappears a lot. *'Doland, Jameston and Brietnamball': We've been friends since a year now. *'Most microballs that have a neutrality policy': Yay! I also have a neutrality policy. Welcome to the club! Neutral *'Most countryballs': Nope, not listening. *'Matsiaball': Sixth incarnation down. *'Most microballs that aren't (beep)': Those guys over at MicroWiki have seen a lot of terrible things. Best stay neutral. Enemies *'All countryballs that are (beep)': You know who caused WWII, right? A (beep). So get out. *'Russiaball': Promotion of supplies, stopping important things... what's next, racism? *'Confederation of Mahusetball': Ugh, are you kitten me? You ain't anschlussing me, so stop trying to do so with Sinoland! *'North Koreaball': The guy that constantly rambles about bombs, bombs and more bombs. *'ISISball': You're a crazy guy. First, you say you give freedom but you don't? That's weird. Secondly, stop anschlussing oil companies. Thirdly, stop threatening other countries by beheading people! Also, you're losing area anyway. *'All microballs that are (beep)': You know who caused WWII, right? A (beep). So get out. Cantonballs *'Temperaball': Smartest of the cantons. *'Arctær Civilicoball': Northest inhabited land of Radon. *'Pacificoball': Extremely pacifist and smallest canton. *'Ïslerball': Talks in symbols: because of that, he or other dudes don't understand so much about his language. *'Træpicoball': Likes beaches. *'Second Canton of Nærtumball': Likes silent places. Often tries to keep Matsia off the border. *'Midnumball': The trader of the cantons and the biggest canton. *'Gyltoball': Only one who can into Nordic. *'Lietheball': Likes beaches. What Radonball says about... *'Berloniaball': I heard about him having incomprehensible language. Is it on the level of Ïsler's symbols? *'Kingdom of Radonball': Oh, the good old days. This guy was basically born into Mahuset. *'Rabiddiaball': 'BWAAAAAAAAH!'. That's this guy's version of Polan's 'Kurwa'. *'Zetiaball': Zetia can into space, and it is one of the very few me-sized people to have that ability. Unfortunately, what applies for Poland (he cannot into space) is applied inversely: he cannot land on Earth. *'Rubeniaball': Its weird that she is a Mahusetball, even though Mahuset's dead... *'Taihanball': The third micronation of its generation. Still has death penalty, which I don't like. *'Westlandball': This dude has claims in Russia, so I am quite suspicious of him. *'Yokoball': The second micronation of its generation. Also, anyone else think of YOLO right now? *'Minahasaball': The third dude created. He should stop mass-producing, really. *'Saboviaball': We're kinda alike in that we are in the center of the political compass. *'Greeceball': I can sum him up with one word: Debts. *'Keigball': He died, unfortunately. *'Paraviaball': Abelden's former territorial rival. References Category:Mahusetball